


Codywan Kiss

by Militia



Category: Star Wars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Militia/pseuds/Militia
Summary: Soft Feels
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Codywan Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Treetart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treetart/gifts).



[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/661021908820557826/706472098989735967/codywan_kiss2.png)


End file.
